Power of family Part Dux
by Gen Asis
Summary: Just couldn't resist. Its a bird, its a plain! NO ITS DUDDERS IN TIGHTS! every one runn for a blind fold!


_**A/N:** _Just to let you all know, i couln't help but put Dudders in this. It was to tempting. I know its not as good as the original, but hay, what the heck. And on an aside note, so you dont get confused. Harry et al had destroyed all horcruxes but one, Nagini. and the body that housed the resurected spirit form the Tri-Wizard. they took care of that one with Petuna, now for the one from Nagini!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you are positive I wont be hurt?" Duddly asked, nervous in the extreme.

"Positive." Harry replied, looking down the hill that he found himself on.

"Um Harry," George started.

"Only fools," Fred continued

"Are positive." George finished.

"You positive on that?" Harry asked absently.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time. Then they looked at each other, realizing what they said.

"He got you there." Ron said to his brothers.

"Yep, take your medicine you two." Ginny laughed.

"Quiet you guys, we don't want them to know we are here." Hermione shushed every one.

The group quieted as Harry set up the last little bits to the new sneak attack.

"Now remember, we have to do this precisely, other wise it will all be for nothing and then we will have to go get someone else. And frankly, I don't think we have that option." Harry said.

He stepped back next to Duddly.

"Now every thing will be fine, we've set this up down to the millimeter and there is no chance for error. We will stun you so you wont feel anything. Are you ready?"

Duddly looked down the hill. "So tell me why I have to do this?"

"Your mother took care of one piece of spirit from Voldimoldy. Now we have to take care of the last one, down there." He pointed down the hill to where the figure of a snake could be seen next to a tall red-eyed man.

"But I thought he was gone." Duddly whined.

"Just a piece of him. Thanks to your mum, we destroyed one of the last pieces of Tom Riddles soul. That snake is the last one, and because of that, he came back. Now we finish this."

Duddly just nodded.

"Ok, Dudders, take a deep breath and lay down." Harry said.

Duddly Dursly sat down on the grassy hill, taking the requested breath, and then he stretched out prone.

"Stupefy!" Harry said gently.

Duddly stiffened for a moment as the spell hit him, then relaxed.

"Protificus Totalus." Duddly became stiffer then a board.

"Ready guys?" Harry turned to the rest of the group.

Ron was talking quietly with Nevial. The twins had their heads together, probably plotting some mischief. Ginny was talking with Remus, gesticulating in the mannerisms of a spell. Harry recognized the movements to the flicking motion he made when he conjured his patronus. The last part of the group made Harry's face flame in embarrassment.

Hermione was standing next to Luna.

Reading the Quibbler.

Upside down.

AND WAS GRINNING!

'oh lord!' Harry thought. 'Luna gave her the one with the illegal photo of me!'

Harry cleared his throat, gaining every ones attention. "Can we get this over with?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione was smirking.

'Merlin help me.'

"Come on you nitwits!" George said, placing himself behind Duddly.

"Lets get this thing rolling!" Fred said, taking his place next to his brother.

The rest fell in line, ranging from Dudley's prone head, to his gigantic feet.

"On the count of three!" Remus said, every one placed their hands on Duddly.

"One!" George.

"Two!" Fred.

"Three!" Every one.

With a hard shove, Duddly went rolling down the hill.

It took just a few moments, but for Harry and the others almost a lifetime passed. They watched as Duddly's massive killer whale sized body rolled down the hill, bouncing slightly when it hit a bump. And in slow motion, they watched as he hit the remaining death eater circle head on.

Screams were muffled under Duddly's weight. Squishing sounds could be heard all the way up the hill. And with one more forward motion, Dudders hit the last remaining piece of Voldimort and squished Nagini flat. The last body of Riddle went under the mass as well, but instead of rolling over it, Duddly seemed to come to a rest on it.

The crew flew down the hill, eager to see the damage that had been done. Harry stayed back a little bit, casting a quick Incendio at the two copies of the Quibbler.

The scene at the bottom of the hill was…interesting. As it had rained the night before, the ground had been soft and mushy to some extent. Some of the Death Eaters were laid out in their own body deformations in the ground. The ones facing up were still breathing, and alive, though the look of absolute horror on their faces gave testament to seeing the great blubber that had rolled over them at thirty miles an hour.

The others, who were face down, weren't moving. Obviously their faces had been pressed so hard into the ground, they had suffocated.

And Nagini. While a snake, and more flexible then most, had the unfortunate luck to be slithering in one of the only hard spots in the field. So now Nagini had gone from being over 6' long and about two-hand span's wide (place your thumbs together and stretch your pinkies out) was now 10' long and five-hand span's wide. Her tong had even been squeezed out of her mouth.

They all formed a circle around the last horcrux, and smiled at each other. Then they heard muffled yelling.

Turning they saw the prone figure of Duddly moving ever so slightly.

Quickly, they all got to his side and moved him off of the person screaming.

Voldomort looked up at the sky, his body literally squeezed into a pancake. His eyes were glazed and shinny.

"Kill me now." He hissed. "I give up, you are the greatest. JUST KILL ME!" he broke down sobbing.

"I think the ministry would like to get their hands on you." Remus said, launching a spell into the sky, alerting the ministry to their location.

"Any thing! Just keep Potter away from me!" Tom Riddle said.

"Awwwww, and I thought he loved our play dates two!" Harry said.

The end.


End file.
